


Feel Me

by ChloeChen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeChen/pseuds/ChloeChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan had an accident. It seemed all over. But it's not. Maybe for the others, but not for Reid. M/R slash! Supernatural stuff! Inspired by the movie "Just Like Heaven".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I planned on writing this long time ago, but I've really been busy and now since everything seems to settle down, I can finally get into this. This is a story where Morgan has an accident and becomes a spirit. I was inspired by the movie "Just Like Heaven". Hope this won't be too lame.
> 
> Now, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Don't forget to review, please! Thank you!

Morgan was gone.

He was gone. But no one should misunderstand it as that he'd had enough of psycho killers and the pressure of paperwork, and finally decided to hand in his resignation. Nor that he failed fighting against a villain and passed away. He's just in a comma. Just in a comma, like it's really going to help anyone feel better. Also, the surgeon made it very decisive that no one could argue against that he wouldn't stand a chance to wake up. And now, Morgan was back in Chicago, with his family. Mrs. Morgan yet refused to pull the plug for now. But still, Morgan was gone, out of the team, out of his life career, and out of Reid's life.

It shouldn't have happened, but it happened anyway. Morgan should've known better not to cross a dark street in the middle of the night, but he did anyway. There should've not been a car racing on that quiet street, but there was anyway. Anyway, it happened, and it was simple and sarcastic, a tale of how life was just for everyone-a car accident happens with equal possibility to a plain folk and a noble federal agent who saves his folks from the evils.

It was just an accident. It was the driver that called the ambulance, and it was even simpler. But it didn't made it simple and easy for anyone who knows Morgan to take it, and even harder for everyone in the team, who just don't normally deal with simplicity in their lives. But everyone tried to put themselves together as fast as they could. They were not so naive to believe that one day, any day, Morgan would come back and when he entered that door, he'd feel happy to see how strong his family was, but imagining a picture like this really helped and it was not like someone banned them to have a hope like this. So they hoped, helped each other take it, go through it, and recover from it. Everyone assumed that it'd take a long time, long enough that no one could draw a finishing line. And no matter whether there were statistics to prove it or not, they knew the younger they were, the longer it could be. However, the youngest, the one in everyone's assumption that was the most vulnerable, seemed to take it just fine, just too fine.

 

Dr. Reid was back in the bullpen a week after Morgan's back in Chicago. Garcia dropped the basket of food she prepared to take to Reid's apartment after work at the sight of him. Everyone stared at him as he stepped a little swaying to his desk. Then before Reid had a chance to open his folder, Hotch called him in his office.

Hotch gave Reid a month off to recover from the aftermath, while he called on everyone else back to work the next day they saw Morgan off at the airport. Another serial killer showed up, and there was no excuse not to catch him, they couldn't make Morgan as one. It would be more painful than the dark-skinned agent slapped their faces himself. But Hotch could make an exception for the young doctor, because Morgan would too. And being worried about Reid not just as the leader of the team, Hotch was not offended by Reid's ungrateful return. Reid was just like his young brother and he wanted nothing but goodness for the young man, but it's also Reid's call to either take or ignore his indulgence. Nevertheless, Hotch needed to make sure whether Reid's functionality as an agent is stable enough for the team and himself to maintain. He was the leader of a high-functioning team after all.

Reid's reason for coming back was persuasive and simple, so simple that it made everyone who could hear it feel pain. He had to move on. Morgan wanted him to. And he's not lying. Hotch stared at him for one good minute, contemplating, evaluating, and finally he nodded slightly and told Reid that he was free to leave whenever he felt it too much to handle. Reid let out a sigh of relief before he left, and he felt Morgan did too beside him, and he was not mad to know that.

 

As Reid returned to his desk, he didn't even bother to notice all the concerned sights laid on him. He wanted to tell Garcia that he was okay because the way she hid behind the door and peeked at him was kind of annoyingly amusing, but he decided to do it later. Two minutes after Reid settled on his chair, someone seemed to finally decide to send JJ as representative. She stood beside him and softly put her hand on his shoulder. Reid tried not to shiver at the first physical interaction in a week and the tenderness and caring radiating into him, but he was too bad at pretending and JJ must notice him trembling, so she squeezed her fingers gently. Reid looked back, ignoring the watery feeling in his eyes, and tried his best to assemble a smile which turned out the curl of his lips in a least cheering way.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked him, cautiously and quietly, as if he was a soap bubble that could be easily smitten by the vibration of her voice.

Reid blinked a few times, looking over JJ's shoulder, as if searching for a reassuring nod of approval from some transparent fairy, which made JJ worry even more. But he smiled eventually, so truly and at ease that JJ managed to smile back at him.

 

Of course JJ was still not convinced, of course no one else was, and Reid was prepared for people around him tiptoeing for a while. Even though he hated that most, he found himself not caring, at least not for now, because there was something else that he needed to care about, and that subject was now standing beside him. Resting his head in his palms, Reid saw through his long fingers Morgan sit on the edge of his desk, his hip almost brushing Reid's elbow.

"Reid, I'm here," he heard Morgan say, watched his grip around his wrist, leading his hand back onto the desk, and he almost, almost felt his warmth that nearly brought out his tears, but how much could one ask from a spirit?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how was that? I know it's heartbreaking and I should make it even more so (?). But I really refused to. It would be too much. So, how do you like it? Please, I really need some courage to go on. So give me some feedback. And I'd know whether I should continue with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> BTW, I've been refusing to watch CM, for not being able to see them together and Reid or Morgan getting hurt really are beyond my standing. So this is still where Emily is in the team. *Again, I love you, Blake!*


End file.
